Extreme Lethality
by Hellhound920
Summary: A Significant event shakes the balance of Olympus. And only the forgotten and betrayed can save it from destruction. Will old grudges be forgiven or will the house continue to be divided. All Reviews Welcome


"Ms. Grace, you do realize who you are asking for?" A camouflaged soldier said "I'm searching for my friend and family." Was the stern response. "You will find neither here, I suggest you –"

"Let her in Monster, Boss wants to see her personally." A second soldier had advanced on the arguing duo before beckoning the woman to follow him. She was led through a ware house, a building much smaller on the out-side than the inner instillation produced, across floors of men, women, and weapons set for training. The complex was of a medium size, but only filled with about thirty soldiers. Each carried weapons varying from M4's and AK's to M249 Saw's and M110 rifles. Some held smaller sub-machine guns such as P90's or MP5's, and all carried a Sis Sauer P226 as a side arm.

She was led through a set of double doors, and down a long hallway before the soldier in front of her halted at a door. "Inside, he will test you. He does not trust your family Ms. Grace. And he will do what he can to keep out of your war. Many people here, including me, have been forgotten and left behind. He is the only family we have left, and we will do anything to protect our family. Do you understand?"

"I understand"

He watched her closely before turning to the side and letting her by. Behind the doors was a loft with a spacious atrium. Here she was met with a Security Droid. After being analyzed and disarmed, she was led to a living room and welcomed with food and drink.

Inside the room, there were four chairs around a small, shin high table and three connecting doors to other rooms. Guards stood at each doorway, each armed with M1014 close-ranged shotguns and the P226. The walls and ceiling were simple paint and plaster, blue and white respectively, while floor was a sea-blue.

Minutes later, A man of 6' 4" stature with a muscular build walked into the room wearing the same camo as the rest of the soldiers, black shirt with black, dark grey, and grey patterns down the arms with matching patterns on the pants and solid black boots. The emblem on his arms marked him as the Commander. But this was not the man she was looking for, "You must be Ms. Grace." The soldier asked. "Yes"

"Call me Demon, Jackson will be along shortly." He extends his hand to the four chairs in the room and the duo sit as two more soldiers enter the room. One is Male, Standing at 6' 1" wearing a cape and robe and is slightly less muscular than Demon. To his left was a woman, she stood at 5'8" and had katanas crisscrossed on her back. Both wore the matching camo.

Both soldiers sit down across from her with stern expressions. The female was watching her closely while the male was concealed behind his adorned hood. "You realize that our organization wants nothing to do with another war." The female said sternly. "Nor do we want to be involved with your family." "I understand that you hate my father, and for good reason, but if you don't help us Olympus will fall. Our enemy is the same enemy that your company hunts to extinction, is it not?"

Then the voice I had been waiting to hear spoke, "If your father thinks he can order me to join him he has another thing coming. I would not join him if he begged me for forgiveness for his sins. Not one soldier here would attempt to give aid to Olympus." "I'm not here on behalf of my father, Percy," The man went rigged at that name; "I'm here on my own accord."

Jackson pulled his hood down revealing a scared but handsome face of a man no older than twenty. "It has been a long time Thalia. I'm surprised you recognize me." "We are family, cousins you and I, I would not forget you even when most of everyone else has."

Percy let out a sigh, "Thalia, I don't know if we can ever be as good as friends as we were. Your father destroyed much of what I stood for. And now after these many years, and all the amount of blood on my hands, I may not be who you remember." "It doesn't matter, I need your help." She paused heavily, "The Hunters and Campers need your help."

The females' expression darkened, "You want him to help those who betrayed him. The ones who left him when he needed them the most. How can you call him your friend, much less family." " He has friends in both that neither left him nor betrayed him. They still continue to fight for justice."

"Enough Sky, I need to think about this. While you are right, she is not wrong. Demon show her to a room, we will speak tomorrow."

"Percy," Jackson turns from his leaving position at one of the doors with the female, "It is good to see you again"

"Likewise."


End file.
